Blue Bloods Universe Wiki:Layout guide
This page is here to give you an insight on the general layout of "common" pages. :Before you create a page, check carefully if it doesn't exist. You may need to check all the names given (for a character) or specific informations if it's something else. In case you don't find anything, you can also check by searching this on the research sidebar : . :Then, if you're sure the article you're writing doesn't exist, you can go onto the top-right hand corner, and search for 'Add a page' in the contribute menu. Choose carefully the title of the page, so that all users may find it. ::For instance, if you were to create a page about Loki, you should add the page under the name 'Bran Gardiner', since new comers may not know Bran's true identity and since it is the name used the most in the books. Here are some categories of pages which can be found very often. |-|Characters (novels)= :To see a good example of this layout, check Mimi Force's page. If you just created a page for a character, of if an already existing page is lacking of structure, here is what should be done: :1. First add an infobox which will summarize the information about the character (search the template "Vampire", "God", "Wolf" or "Mortal"). :2. You can also add a quote by using the template "Main Quote". Example: :3. Then a quick introduction to the character's life. :4. Finally, complete the page with pertinant content and following this pattern: Physical appearance Biography Early life A B C Personality Powers and abilities Relationships Quotes Notes References Notes : *A, B, C refer to titles you could give to specific parts of a character's life, e.g. "Trying to hurt Theodora", then "Falling in love with Kingsley" for Mimi's page. *Between the Notes and References sections, you may need to add a scroll table. |-|Books= If you just created a page for a book, or if an already existing page is lacking of structure, here is what should be done: :1. First add the infobox (template "Book") and fill in the gaps. :2. You can also add a quote from the book by using the template "Main Quote". Example: *Then make a quick introduction for the book (of which series it belongs to, the author, the publication date, the summary, etc.) *Finally, complete the page with relevant content and following this pattern : Synopsis About the story Major events Chapters <-- for Wolf Pact & the Beauchamp Family books only --> Quotes Gallery <-- if necessary --> Notes |-|Chapters= :To see a good example of this layout, check "The Town at the Edge of Nowhere". If you created a page for a chapter (with the title of the chapter as title of the page), or if an already existing page is lacking of structure, here is what should be done: *You can add a quote from the chapter, using the template "Main Quote". *Make an introduction with the number of the chapter and from which book it is from. *Complete the page with relevant content and following this pattern : Summary Characters Quotes Notes |-|Characters (TV show)= If you just created a page for a character, of if an already existing page is lacking structure, here is what should be done: :1. First add an infobox which will summarize the information about the character (search for the template "Character (TV)"). :2. You can also add a quote by using the template "Main Quote". Example: :3. Then a quick introduction to the character's life. :4. Finally, complete the page with pertinant content and following this pattern: Physical appearance Biography Early life A B C Personality Powers and abilities Relationships Quotes Miscellaneous Gallery Appearances Notes References Notes : *A, B, C refer to titles you could give to specific parts of a character's life, e.g. "Coming back to East Haven", then "Protecting Joanna" for Wendy's page. *Between the Notes and References sections, you may need to add a scroll table. |-|Episodes= :To see a good example of this layout, check ''Pilot.'' If you created a page for an episode (with the title of the episode as title of the page), or if an already existing page is lacking of structure, here is what should be done: *You can add a quote from the episode using the template "Main Quote". *Make an introduction with the number of the episode, and its ratings on the first night. *Complete the page with relevant content and following this pattern : Synopsis Plot Cast Main cast Recurring cast Guest cast Quotes Soundtrack Gallery Videos Notes :In order to link to proper pages (instead of always rewriting the page's name and link), you can use a 'reference' section when it is necessary. This way, if several information on the same page are from the same source, there's no need to write it several times. The reference will link you to the bottom of the page, where the name of the book/chapter/episode will be noted down. Be careful though, there are quite a few things to know before using this system. *First of all, the 'references' section must be at the very bottom of the page, under the 'notes' section. *If there are too many references, you can place it into a scroll box. *Following your needs, the reflist can display one, two or three columns. To have a certain number of columns, write down 2 or 3 or nothing (1) in the place of the . References }} *A reference must be handled carefully, with the tags and . *In order for them to be really useful, you must use ..., where the 'X' marks the name of the reference. Pilot. As witnessed in Keys to the Repository. Category:Organization